Itachiho den
by JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ
Summary: Jedná se o kratší příběh, má to být parodie.    T jsem dala jenom kvůli Hidanovu nadávání, takže se nebojte, nic strašnějšího tam nebude.


*Upozornění: v tomto příběhu se prolíná čas, takže se nedivte, že tam jsou spolu postavy, které se spolu vlastně nikdy nepotkaly. A taky je to nehorázná kravina =D*

„Pomalu, pomalu." Tvaroval Deidara svůj další výtvor.

„Baf!" ozval se hlas za ním, až nadskočil a jeho několikahodinová práce přišla vniveč.

„Áá!" zděsil se. Otočil se na viníka. „Itachi! Já tě zabiju!" zařval na něho.

„Proč?" Zadíval se na zničený výtvor. „Tenhle se ti moc nepovedl. Co to mělo být?"

„A proč sakra myslíš, že se mi nepovedl? Kdybys mě nevylekal, tak bych to nezkazil! Baka!"

„No jo, tak se tak nerozčiluj, vždyť to ani před tím nemohlo vypadat jako ptáček, to se dá i z tohohle poznat." uklidňoval ho černovlásek, ukazujíc na zvláštně tvarovaný rozpláclý ovál.

„Taky že-!" zarazil se blonďáček. „Prostě vypadni a nech mě!"

Itachi se zarazil, zajímalo ho, co chtěl blonďáček říct, než se zarazil, ale nechal to plavat a odešel z jeho pokoje.

Přešel k dalším dveřím. Potichounku je otevřel a stoupl si za postavu sedící u stolu.

„Ano, ano, tak a už jen tady." mumlal cosi červenovlasý chlapec/muž.

„Baf!"

Ozval se zvuk lámajícího se dřeva. Chlapec se otočil. „Itachi…" jeho hlas nezněl zrovna vyrovnaně, ale snažil se o to. „Potřebuješ něco?" neskrýval už svůj hněv.

„Přišel jsem tě navštívit."

„Příště klepej. Teď to budu muset udělat od začátku." Ukázal mu hrst třísek a čehosi, co dříve byla panenka.

„Ah, gomen." S těmito slovy Itachi odešel ze Sasoriho pokoje.

Přešel k dalším dveřím a napodobil své počínání. U stolu seděl Kakuzu.

„Baf!"

Ozvalo se praskání nití. Kakuzu se otočil na Itachiho. „Co chceš?"

Itachi už se ani nenamáhal něco říkat a vyšel z pokoje. „Co to s nima všema dneska je?" promluvil sám k sobě.

Vešel do dalších dveří.

„Baf."

Zazněl zvuk trhajícího se papíru. Konan se zuřivě otočila na Itachiho, který tou dobou už mizel ze dveří.

„Baf."

„Áa."

Žádný zvláštní zvuk. Itachi se usmál, že tentokrát nikomu nic nezkazil.

„Itachi! Nemohl si přijít asi tak o minutu později?" zeptal se ho jeho parťák.

„Co? Proč?"

„No, víš, zrovna jsem něco dělal, a jak jsem se lekl, tak jsem to zkazil." přiznal se mu.

„Sakra! Proč zrovna dneska má každý něco na práci?" Otočil se a než mu žralok stihl cokoli říct, zmizel. „A to mám dneska narozeniny! A že by to někoho zajímalo? Ne!" mumlal si sám pro sebe a bez klepání vešel do dalších dveří.

„Baf."

Nic se neozvalo, protože tu nikdo nebyl. „Aha, to je Tobiho pokoj, ten furt někde lítá." zamumlal a šel zase pryč.

„Baf."

Ozvalo se křupnutí. „Itachi, ty jeden debile! Já se tady s tím seru jak kretén a ty vejdeš bez klepání a já to teď zmrvil!…" Itachi si nehodlal vyslechnout celé jeho nadávání a tak zmizel zpátky na chodbu.

Otevřel dveře.

„Baf!"

„Do prdele!" zaklel Zetsu, kterému právě cosi barevného vyklouzlo z rukou a celé se to rozlilo po zemi.

„Gomen."

„Tak jo, tohle jsou poslední dveře. Jestli mě i Pein seřve, tak už si vážně půjdu hodit mašli." Otevřel dveře. „Baf!" A nic. Peinův pokoj byl taky prázdný. Itachi si povzdychl a odebral se do kuchyně.

„Tobi je hodný kluk. Tobi je šikovný kluk. Tobi je hodný kluk. Tobi to má skoro hotové, protože Tobi je hodný kluk."

Itachi si povzdychl, ale nedalo mu to a… „Baf!"

„Áááááá." Ozvalo se cosi, co znělo, jako když něco rozmáčknete. „Tobi je ošklivý kluk, Tobi bude muset na záchod." mumlal si Tobi a i s čím si na tácu odešel.

Itachi dostal tik. Znovu si povzdychl a napil se. Skoro otevřel dveře do obývacího pokoje, ale uslyšel za sebou hlas, velmi známý hlas. Byl to Pein.

„Otevři ty dveře, a přísahám, že tě zabiju."

Itachi se otočil na Peina. „Sakra, Peine, co se dneska se všema děje?" zeptal se s lehkým nádechem hysterie v hlase.

„Co by se dělo?"

„Všichni maj něco na práci, to nebývá zvykem."

„No jo no." zamumlal a pootevřel dveře, kterými vklouzl do místnosti. „Jdi se třeba projít, nebo tak něco." zavolal na něho přes dveře Pein.

Itachi si povzdechl a odešel ven. „Zřejmě jim to je všem u prdele. Já bych se na to…! Já snad půjdu navštívit brášku. Ten mi bude alespoň věnovat pozornost." ušklíbl se nad tou ironií. „Ten by mě samou láskou třeba i zabil." Povzdychl si a nakopnul nejbližší věc, co se mu naskytla u nohou. „Zajímalo by vůbec někoho, kdybych prostě odešel?" Chvíli jen tak chodil. „No, vlastně proč bych nemohl jít za bráchou?" blesklo mu hlavou. „Orochimaru nemá svojí skrýš zas tak daleko. Alespoň se nějak zabavím." Vyšel směr k zmíněné skrýši. Nějakou dobu šel, až se octl před jakousi budovou. „Tak tady to je." radoval se a tiše vešel dovnitř.

„-uke, vezmi i tamto."

„Tohle?" zeptal se Sasuke.

„Jasně. Kabuto, vezmi i nějaký léky." rozkazoval hadí můž.

„Jistě."

Itachi si skousl spodní ret. Tak ať je sranda. Tři…dva…jedna…teď. „Baf!" A nic, Itachi se díval do prázdné místnosti. Itachi dostal tik. „Co to má bejt! SASUKE!" zařval z plných plic. Ale nic se nestalo. Chvíli poslouchal ozvěnu svého hlasu a pak si sednul na blízkou židli. „Někdy se vrátit musí!"

Po několika hodinách bezúspěšného čekání se Itachi zvedl ze židle a odešel. „Dobře, teď už mi zbývá jen Konoha. A jestli mě budou ignorovat i tam, tak už vážně nevím, co budu dělat."

Netrvalo to dlouho a dostal se do blízkosti Konohy. „Domove, sladký domove." Přiblížil se k vesničce. Jako prvního potkal Kakashiho, který si pod stromem četl.

Pořádně se nadechl. „Baf!" A zase nic. Kakashi si totiž nečetl, ale spal. Itachi zaskřípal zuby.

Jako další potkal Sakuru. „Ta se lekne, až se z toho poto." Nádech. „Baf!" Ale zase nic. Sakura se bezstarostně dál procházela a vůbec nevnímala okolí. Itachi se musel chvíli uklidňovat.

„Ramééén!" Uslyšel Itachi řvát Naruta.

Pomalu se přiblížil k nic netušícímu blonďákovi, který se spokojeně cpal ramenem. „Baf!"

Naruto se trochu zakuckal a otočil se na původce toho ruchu. Chvíli se na něho díval a pak spustil svůj řev. „U-uchiha Sasukéééé!" Vrhnul se na něho. „Ty si se za tu dobu vůbec nestříhal co? Ach bože, já už myslel, že se nevrátíš. Tolik jsi mi chyběl!" Objal ho pevněji. „Sakra, ty jsi nějak vyrost, ne?"

„Hrabe ti? Já nejsem Sasuke! Já jsem Itachi. Slez ze mě."

Naruto se zarazil. „Jo, jasný, _Itachi_, já tě naprosto chápu. Určitě jsem ti taky chyběl, viď?"

Itachi zakoulel očima. „Dobrá, tak jinak, co bys dělal, kdybych byl Itachi?"

„Hm… Asi bych se tě pokusil svázat a nalákal bych na tebe Sasukeho." prohlásil nakonec Naruto.

„Takže, jestli to dobře chápu, i kdybych byl Itachi, tak bys mi věnoval pozornost?" Rozsvítily se mu oči.

„No, jasně, že jo."

Itachi ho pevně objal a div nezačal brečet štěstím.

Po chvíli ticha se Naruto ozval. „Ty seš asi vážně Itachi, co?"

„Hm, jo, jsem."

„A nemáš být nebezpečný zabiják?"

„Hm, jo."

„Ale ty se mě teď nesnažíš zabít ani unést, ne?"

„Hm, ne, nesnažím."

„A to jako proč?"

„No víš…" vyprávěl mu Itachi co se mu dnes stalo a co je to pro něho vlastně za den.

„Wow, to asi vážně naštve, viď?"

Itachi zkroušeně pokýval hlavou.

„Ale, podle toho, co jsi říkal, tak je to možná právě naopak. Zkus se tam vrátit." poradil mu blonďák.

Itachi znovu pokýval hlavou a zvedl se. „Díky."

Když se dostal zpátky k úkrytu Akatsuki, bylo chvíli před západem slunce. Zkroušeně vešel dovnitř a…

„Překvapení!"

Itachi se vyděsil a téměř nadskočil.

„Všechno nejlepší, Itachi."

Itachi se na ně nechápavě díval.

„Já první." Zubil se Sasori a podal mu krabičku.

„Uhni!" Strčil do něho Hidan a nacpal mu další krabičku.

Itachi si obě krabičky rozbalil. Sasori mu věnoval jakousi panenku. „Hale, trochu jsem jí upravil, takže stačí, když na ni kápneš svojí krev, a můžeš ji ovládat svojí vůlí."

„Děkuju."

V druhé krabičce byl malý kamenný přívěsek ve tvaru lasičky.

„Arigato." Usmál se na maličkou lasičku.

„Tady." Podal mu Deidara další krabičku.

Jelikož Deidarovy věci vždy vybuchovaly, byl nesmírně opatrný, aby něco nespustil. Po rozbalení zjistil, že je tam jílová lasička. Lasička se pohnula a koukala na Itachiho.

„Klid, tahle nebouchne. No není rozkošná?" Usmíval se blonďák.

„Arigato." poděkoval mu a opatrně položil lasičku na zem.

„Na." Hodil po něm Kakuzu nějaký měkký balíček. Itachi měl co dělat, aby ho chytil, jak byl velký. Po jeho rozbalení zjistil, že se jedná o hadrové panenky. Byla tam celá kolekce podobizen všech členů Akatsuki, navíc tam byly ještě dvě podobizny Itachiho a Sasukeho, když byli malí a nechyběla ani podobizna roztomilé lasičky.

„Děkuju, Kakuzu, ale jak…?"

„Jak jsem věděl, jak jste vypadali?" přerušil ho Kakuzu.

„Jo."

„Sasuke." zavolal do kuchyně.

„Co chceš?" Vešel do místnosti Sasuke. „Nemohli jste mi sakra říct, že už přišel?"

Itachi se na něho chvíli díval. „Ale nešel jsi náhodou někam s tím pitomým hadem?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Já to slyšel!" ozvalo se ode dveří. Itachi se podíval na vlastníka toho hlasu. Stál tam Orochimaru a vedle něho Kabuto, který držel cosi v rukách.

Než se Itachi vzpamatoval, Orochimaru mu předával další dárek. „Tady."

Itachi si ho nechápavě vzal a rozbalil. Vykuleně se díval na obsah krabice. „Ty mi dáváš vycpanou lasičku?"

„Jo, geniální, že jo?"

Itachi se pousmál. „Lidi, jste vážně všichni moc milý, já už myslel, že jste mě začali ignorovat."

„Css, to ještě není všechno." promluvila přicházející Konan a vecpala mu další krabici do ruky.

Itachi zjistil, že v krabici je lasička z origami.

„A ani se mě radši neptej, jak dlouho jsem zjišťovala, jak to vyrobit." Usmála se na něho.

Než Itachi stihl poděkovat, Zetsu se nacpal před Konan a podal mu svůj dárek. Tenhle nebyl zabalený. Byl květináč s malou bonsají, ale přesto velkými květy, uvnitř. Každý její květ byl v jiné barvě, od něžně bílých až po temně černé.

„To je krásné, děkuji Konan, děkuji Zetsu."

„Tobi, je hodný kluk, Tobi je šikovný kluk." S těmito slovy se vynořil Tobi z kuchyně a na tácu nesl velký dort se spoustou svíček, které však nebyly zapálené. Když ho Tobi postavil před Itachiho na stůl pokračoval. „Něco si přej a pak je zapal." Usmíval se černovlásek pod maskou.

„Tobi!" ozval se Hidan. „Ty tupče, svíčky se sfou-"

Než to stihl doříct Itachi svíčky zapálil všechny najednou pomocí katonu. Dort to, k udivení všech přítomných, vydržel bez jakékoli újmy.

„Itachi, kdybys dneska neměl narozeniny, řekla bych ti, že jsi pitomec, že jsi tu něco mohl podpálit." promluvila Konan a snažila se o vyrovnaný tón.

Itachi se rozhlédl po místnosti, až teď si všiml, jak krásně je obývák vyzdobený. „Wow."

„Pěkný, ne? Moje práce." promluvil na něho Pein.

„Jo, je to úžasný."

Rychle společnými silami zhasli všechny svíčky a pustili se do dortu. Nakonec „nakrmili" i vzpouzejícího se Tobiho skrz otvor, kterým se díval. Všichni spokojeně usnuli v obýváku.

Itachi se probudil. „Uf, ještě, že to byl jenom sen." Lehl si zpátky na postel. „Nenávidím noční můry." zamumlal a znovu usnul.

„Dobrý, teď to všechno koukejte uklidit, jinak se z toho Itachi zblázní." zavelel Pein potichu a všichni se pustili do úklidu skrýše, aby se Itachi nikdy nedozvěděl, že vlastně narozeniny každý rok slaví.


End file.
